


Summer Ball

by PaperFolder



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFolder/pseuds/PaperFolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Lucille's annual Summer Ball doesn't go exactly as she wanted, but she's hardly about to let that damper her evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I've had saved on my computer since December and finally decided to post.
> 
> Quick side note: Milo and Irene Trevelyan are twins in my personal DAI AU but only Irene is the Inquisitor.

The annual Trevelyan Summer Ball- truly a sight to behold. Anybody who was anybody was in attendance. It was an exciting but…

“I think I will be retiring for the evening.”

a little much.

Irene turned her attention to the Commander as he stood from his seat. The night’s festivities were still in full swing despite the hour but the two had already found their own little corner to tuck away into. Professionally tucked away together of course. Cullen was still insistent on keeping their relationship private but she was already sure that most of Skyhold already knew better.

But then again Skyhold was hardly Aunt Lucille’s Summer Ball and her mother was hell-bent on getting her engaged to some noble tonight. Which (at Josephine’s insistence) left Irene dancing with far too many unwanted suitors while her boyfriend sat patiently off to the side. Certainly a huge damper on the evening but the night didn’t have to be totally ruined.

A quick glance around the ballroom told her what she needed and she stood as well. “I would be more than happy to lead our Commander back to his room.” She smirked at his blush before she turned to lead him out.

She promptly took his hand when they were far enough from the main room and fought the blush when he immediately laced his fingers with hers. Andraste’s tits, they were hardly kids on their first date. Irene pushed the thought from her mind as she remembered her plan. She turned back to smile at him once more before talking to him about her childhood. Well, what little she remembered of her childhood before being taken to the Circle. Hopefully it would be enough distraction as she guided him.

* * *

 

“-and _that_ would be the reason why Milo is no longer allowed near the cheese platter,” Irene grinned as she came to a stop in front of her own room. She couldn’t help the fond look at his own snorts of laughter. She watched at the snorts dissolved into a look of confusion as he stared at the door.

“A-ah, I’m afraid this isn’t-”

“Hmmm?” She interrupted, glancing at the door herself. “Ah, you’re right. It seems I took a wrong turn and led us to my own room instead of yours. How strange.”

“How very strange indeed,” Cullen mused, smiling as he caught on. He let her pull him closer and let her lead the kiss that followed. He pulled away too quickly. “Your brother-”

“Demetrius left early with his wife.”

“Julius-”

“Probably passed out somewhere avoiding his own fiancé. Milo is off with Dorian having fun of his own.” She smiled as Cullen attempted to stammer out a response. “The only thing I see standing in the way is a very rude Commander who left his poor Inquisitor to dance with a bunch of other men.”

He chuckled. “I can see the errors of my ways.”

“Mmm, I’m glad,” she replied before faking a yawn. “But I suppose if the Commander truly wishes to go back to his own room, he will have to take himself there. I’m far too tired to walk _all_ the way there and back here again.”

“But not too tired to invite a man back to her quarters?” But he was already following her into the room as she let out a faux gasp.

“Why, Commander! I have nothing but the purest intentions!”

“I’m sure you do,” he retorted as he locked the door behind him.


End file.
